Don't Run From Your Fears - UsUk
by InkyStardust
Summary: Alfred, Arthur's son, has had enough. The fighting, the screams. Alfred disappears for three days, and the next time they meet he has something to say. (Human AU, Father/son relationship)


p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"strongA/N: Hello, all! This is my first serious fanfic on here (since my main stories are on deviantART, where you can find me as InkyStardust) and I'll say that I'm a very angsty person. Thanks for all the support, and it already encourages me to post on here more often!/strong/p  
>hr style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The small bell above the door rang clearly through the old diner, signaling the presence of the two men who walked in. The younger's face was laden with dirt and his expression was a mix of guilt and annoyance, while the elder's held obvious fury behind his eyes.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The man at the counter gave them a small nod, and they quietly took their seats in a nearby booth. An uncomfortable silence took over the two as they avoided each others' gaze. Finally, the older blonde picked up a laminate form and scanned it critically, using it as a blockade for the teen's face.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Alfred," he suddenly proclaimed, startling his comrade, "you're going to have to tell me sometime. You can't keep hiding this from me." He lowered the menu to reveal the other's face, staring down at his lap silently. The older man persistently stared at him until he look up, glaring.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""What does it matter? I'm here now, so you shouldn't care anymore." His sharp words cut through the still air. The Brit's voice was soft when he spoke.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""It does matter, Alfred. You were gone for three days and I never heard a word from you." He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. "I was worried for you."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The spectacled boy turned to look out the window, though the early morning darkness gave him no view to look upon. He opened his mouth to reply, but a throat being cleared caused the both of them to look up, where the server was looking down at them sheepishly.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-" Her apology was cut short by a dismissive wave of hand and a warm smile.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""It's alright, we're ready to order." With a nod to Alfred, they told their orders and she scurried off into the kitchen in the back.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Arthur, we can't do this anymore," The American suddenly exclaimed in the midst of the settling silence. The older man's eyes widened, but he kept quiet although the gears in his head were spinning wildly. What could he possibly mean- "And don't give me that crap question I know you want to ask. You know exactly what I'm talking about." His eyes saddened. "The fighting. It's too much. I…" His voice cracked, and the once bright blue eyes glossed over with held-in tears.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I think I should move out."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"emA crash resounded throughout the house. Matthew knew exactly what was going on; he'd heard it too many times to count.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emI don't care what you want, you're not going to go around partying your life away!" Arthur's hands were trembling. His cup now lay shattered on the floor. Alfred's hands were clenched into fists by his sides, although he desperately wanted to let them go flying.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emAnd why not? I'm keeping my grades up in school, and what else do you expect me to do?"em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emMaybe you could actually spend time with us! Matthew and I have been talking; we can't even remember the last time the three of us had dinner together! You're always out by the time I get home!"em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emOh, like you would even care if I was there or not! You don't seem to give a damn about me, so why do you suddenly care now?"em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emAlfred, don't you dare-"em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emYou know what?" Alfred's nostrils flared. His face was bright red and he was choked up with anger, to the point he was having to take deep breaths.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emI'm done." He stiffly regained his posture, glaring coldly at the man who had raised him.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emDone?" Arthur was caught off-guard. He'd expected Alfred to put up more of a fight about this.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emYeah. You heard me." He turned on his heel, walking swiftly up the stairs to where his bedroom was located.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"emArthur was rooted to the spot for a moment, the cogs in his head whirling. What was he doing? "Alfred!" He regained the sensibility to move, and quickly ran up the stairs to catch up with the young man.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emAlfred, what are you-" He stopped short once he came to Alfred's doorway. He had already pulled out his duffel bag, and clothes were strewn over the floor as he carelessly pulled them out of his drawers and shoved them into the bag.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emI said I was done with this." He didn't meet his eyes as he spoke, too concentrated in what he was doing. His hands were shaking as he tugged on the zipper and slung the bag over his shoulder.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emArthur," the older man's eyes widened. He'd never used his name, usually dubbing him the ridiculous nickname he'd given him as a child. "I'm not a kid anymore, and I don't like being treated like one. I'm an adult." Oh, how that word stung like a slap in the face.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emYou're being irrational. This is ridiculous. Think about what you're doing!" His teeth were clenched as he got more furious with the boy. What was he thinking?! He was an idiot!em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emI emhave embeen thinking. I've thought about this for a long time, actually." His gaze wandered, over the walls filled with memories - days of pain and happiness, times of joy and hardships. He'd been such a carefree child. His unusually-serious eyes turned back onto Arthur./em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""emI'm sorry, Arthur. I wish I could have stayed just a little longer." And with that, he was gone.em/p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"The diner was completely silent now. Arthur sat alone in the old booth, staring at his cracked hands. He couldn't have stayed longer?p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He gazed out the window, where the young man had retreated. If he squinted, he could just make out the wily mess of blonde hair, the old leather jacket, and the worn converse he always refused to take off. He'd watched the boy he raised since he was a child walk away from him for the second time without saying so much as another word.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He'd regret everything he didn't do that day to stop him.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He wanted Alfred back.p 


End file.
